Es momento de seguir
by yaxia
Summary: Este es mi primer songfic, con una canción de Mägo de Oz llamada Réquiem. Final alterno que trasmuta desde HHr a HrDM. dejen RR


Réquiem

Este es una especie de son fic ( mi primer songfic), con fragmentos de una canción de Mägo de Oz llamada Réquiem, y los personajes que pertenecen a Rolwing??.

Es un final alterno y muy triste de HHr sean complaciente shi. Dejen RR

Advertencia: _este songfic es un Harmony que pasa a Dramony o mejor dicho de HHr a HrDM_

_**Instantes poderosos**_

La luna marcabas el paisaje, el aullido de los licántropos ya no era una amenaza gracias a él, pero el costo fue grande.

Hermione, miraba por los ventanales de Hogwarts al bosque prohibido, mientras veía como los thestarn salían y entraban en el bosque como si fuera agua

"_ruega que permanezcan ocultos_" le dijo Harry una vez cuando ella se quejaba de no verlos y ahora sabia que tenia razón, al mirar a esos extraños animales su corazón latía dolorosamente al saber que Harry no volvería a decir ni eso ni nada más

_**Ahora que tu nos estas aquí**_

**Siento que no te di**

_**Lo que tu esperabas de mi**_

La batalla fue dura, Hermione miraba el cielo mientras su mente se llenaba una vez más con las imágenes de la batalla final. Una batalla que el bando de la luz hubiese ganado casi por completo, si no hubiese sido por la traición, "la misma traición que sufrieron tus padres" recordó con dolor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De mis ojos caían lagrimas al recordar aquellos momentos, cuando todos dentro de su propio duelo celebraban la muerte de Voldemort. Recuerdo que yo me abalancé sobre ti, ya no podía aguatar más aquella angustia que había en mi corazón. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que el amor que creí encontrar en Ron sólo era una ilusión. En ese momento, cuando tú y Voldemort desaparecían en aquel destello creí perderte. No sabes lo feliz que fui cuando pude verte de pie ante un Voldemort muerto y que te encontrabas totalmente sano, la alegría me invadió y aquel sentimiento no dejaba lugar para la razón.

Quizás si hubiera esperado un segundo más, quizás si me hubiera calmado, si hubiéramos hablado antes de mi confesión, quizás sólo quizás, no hubiera terminado todo así. Pero no pude evitar los impulsos, te abrace con todas mis fuerzas y te robe ese beso que había anhelado por años, en ese momento probé gustosa tus labios.

Tú me recibiste, me aceptaste, por un momento temí que me regañaría que me preguntarías porque lo hacia, pero sólo me abrazaste fuerte, susurraste mi nombre para que yo dejara de temer, después de un respiro de duda y necesidad me volviste a besar con pasión, la pasión guardada por años. Todo desapareció de mi mente, todo se reducía a ti , Harry, mis sueños, mi futuro.

Jamás por un segundo me detuve a pesar en las consecuencias de mis actos, ¡como fui tan ridícula! ¡ por que fui tan irresponsable! . Había tanta gente que dañaría, tantas cosas que habría que explicar... fui tan tonta.

En ese mundo sólo de nosotros dos, no vi a Ron empuñar su varita, no vi a Ginny correr hasta donde estaba yo, no sentí la tensión del ambiente, sólo sentía tus labios, sólo exploraba esa boca que por tanto tiempo se me había negado.

Los gritos de alrededor, los gritos de las maldiciones imperdonables me hizo abrir los ojos con horror, los destellos de luz verdes inundaba mi visión , busque tus ojos con esperanza, pero tus ojos reflejaban miedo y decepción , pero tus labios tenia una hermosa sonrisa y en ese instante me regalaste las palabras más bellas para mi alma;

-Ahora sé que te amo- me susurraste antes de empujarme lejos de ti, fue entonces dos rayos de luz verde chocaron contra tu cuerpo, tus ojos parecía dos llamas esmeraldas, habías sobrevivido a tanto que mi corazón se negaba a creer hasta que tu cuerpo inerte cayo entre mis brazos y tus ojos vacíos miraba al cielo.

Levante mi rostro y entre lágrimas pude ver a los dos hermanos Weasley hundidos en la miseria, la rabia los había cegado, la ira los había consumido y ahora ya no quedaba vuelta atrás. Mis lagrimas caían sin consuelo, mientras ellos era reducidos innecesariamente por los de la Orden y su propias familia, que ahora lloraba la muerte de Fred , de su hijo adoptivo y el propio deshonor.

Yo te abrazaba como si mi propia vida dependiera de ello, como si eso te pudiera traer a mi de nuevo, en mi desesperación gritaba al cielo en busca de respuestas, le rogaba a Dios que me llevara contigo.

_**Ahora que ya todo termino**_

**A quien de mi te alejo**

_**Yo le quisiera pedir**_

_**Que me deje solo un día mas**_

**Para poder hablar **

_**De lo que tu eras para mi**_

_**Que me deje disfrutar**_

_**De tus voz y contemplar **_

_**Tus ojos una vez mas**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los años han pasado lento, cada día es uno más de tortura, cada segundo es una lucha perdida por olvidarte, cada vez es más difícil entender, aceptar. Siempre se ha dicho que el tiempo cura heridas, pero estos años me han demostrado que sólo hace que dejen de sangrar.

Por curioso que parezca ayude a reducir la condena de nuestros amigos. Pensé en ti , en tu corazón, en tu deseo, sabía que jamás hubieses permitido que vivieran aquel infierno que te era tan conocido. Fue un decisión difícil, pero ellos llevaban sus propias cadenas, porque torturarlos más.

_**Te escribo estas líneas en papel **_

_**Espero que donde estés **_

_**El correo llegue bien.**_

_**Por aquí todos estamos bien**_

_**Luchamos por seguir **_

_**Como aprendimos de ti**_

Frente a esa chimenea quemo los diarios que he llevado desde que te conocí, te mentiría si te dijera que son solo palabras. Cada pensamiento que deje escrito, cada palabras expresan todo cuando sentía , siento y sentiré por ti. Pero ahora ya es momento de recomenzar, porque sé que tú no querías que todo se detuviera, tú que estuviste dispuesto a perder tu vida por darnos un mundo mejor, porque viviéramos lo que nos había sido arrebatado, por ti yo debo corresponder a tu sacrificio.

_**Hecho de menos **_

_**El diario oír tu voz**_

_**Hecho de menos**_

_**No tener tu amor yo no**_

Algunos vieron en lo que hice un actos de traición, pero para mi a sido empezar de nuevo. Ahora soy la señora Malfoy. Curioso te puede parecer, es cierto, pero fue Draco quien ha estado todo este tiempo a mi lado, apoyándome. Creo que en su corazón también esta la culpa, también esta el remordimiento. Hay quienes dicen que el dolor une a las personas, y no dudo que este fue nuestro caso.

A veces, cuando visito tu tumba, me pregunto donde estarás en estos momentos, me pregunto si serás conciente que susurro tu nombre bajo la lluvia torrencial o bajo el sol abrasador. Me pregunto que habría sido de nosotros si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, si habrías estado conmigo, si nos hubiéramos vuelto a alejar. Tantas dudas rondando que solo tu presencia en este mundo me habría podido contestar.

_**No creo en mas allá**_

_**no se donde buscarte **_

_**y aquí no estas**_

_**No creo en la eternidad**_

_**necesito encontrarte **_

_**y estar en paz**_

_**Necesito terminar** _

_**lo que empezar a planear**_

_**Lo que quiero es tenerte**_

_**Y no recordar **_

Mientras observo la hoguera quemarse todo las evidencias de mis sentimientos, me comienzo a sentir libre, pero no es porque te olvide, sino que cada palabras consumida por el fuego esta grabada con sangre en mi corazón, y nadie podrá juzgarlas ahí.

Al levantar mis ojos veo, como mi niña pequeña se acerca a mi con su pasos vacilante de la primera edad, su rostro lozano y sonriente, su mirada curiosa por lo que hace su madre.

Verla sonreír es un bello regalo, aquel tesoro que con solo su presencia es capaz de hacer olvidar cualquier herida. Veo como Draco le toma la mano para impedir que se acerque al peligro, su rostro muestra las huellas de la vida que nos ha tocado, con u breve gesto e da entender que me esperará y sus ojos grises me dicen sin palabras lo que su actitud no nunca a logrado demostrar.

**Espera donde estés**

_**pues tengo que vivir**_

_**Y cuando pueda iré **_

_**a charlar junto a ti**_

He dejado una parte de mi vida sea consumida por los llamas, pero esa parte estará siempre grabada en mi corazón; será aquel recuerdo tierno de lo que no pudo ser, pero existió; será una herida que no sanara, pero que dejar de sangrar.

Pero ya no te volveré a llorar, pues no quiero dejar de disfrutar esta nueva oportunidad que tu mismo me has dado.

_**Y si la fortuna o el azar**_

_****_

me dan la oportunidad

De volvernos a ver.

Juro que jamás te ocultaré

lo que hay dentro de mi ser

Te abriré mi corazón.

Observo a mi hija sonreír ante el descubrimiento de un caracol, la veo señalar y curiosear, siento la brisas como una caricia que me invita a seguir. Mi marido, mi compañero, mi confidente, me abraza y me dejo envolver por su aroma, me dejo mimar con su cariño, es momento de seguir.

**Te echo de menos,**

**Un beso, adiós, cuídate.**

**No nos olvides, muy pronto,**

**Nos volveremos a ver.**

**Ahora que ya tu no estás aquí...**

Adiós Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

un millon de disculpas a todos

se que he estado demasiado desaparecida, y que no hay excusa, pero se me han juntado muchas cosas, pero intentaré aparecer de forma mas seguida

dejen rewier


End file.
